los guerreros nunca dejan de amar
by pbgg
Summary: link tras la partida de midna a quedado muy devastado y se a dado cuenta que la amaba podrá link ayear la forma de encontrarse con midna de nuevo y decirle sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de la leyenda de zelda no me pertenecen le pertenecen a shigeru miyamoto, takashi tezuka y eiji aonuma

No, midna, no lo hagas, midnaaaaaaaaa – decía un joven castaño mientras veía como la princesa del crepúsculo rompía el espejo que podía unir sus dos mundos, cuando de pronto – haa, fue solo una pesadilla – decía mientras se secaba sus ojos – otra ves estoy llorando, porque, porque no lo puedo superar, ya ha pasado un año de que midna regreso al crepúsculo y aun no lo supero, porque? – decía mientras miraba atreves de la ventana, una noche muy tranquila – creo que lo mejor será volver a dormir otra ves ya que mañana tengo mucho trabajo – en eso el joven castaño cerraba sus ojos con tanta facilidad haciendo que callera dormido muy fácilmente

El joven castaño al dormir, comenzó haber imágenes pasar por su mente

_Sueño_

_Que donde estoy – decía el joven castaño_

_Link, tenia ganas de verte – decía la silueta de una mujer la cual el podía reconocer_

_M… mi… midna, eres tu, realmente eres tu – decía link sorprendido al ver a la princesa del crepúsculo enfrente de el_

_Si soy yo tonto quien mas seria – decía dándole una sonrisa_

_Pero porque regresaste, porque – decía link un poco confundido_

_Link no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quiero decirte, que yo, que yo t... - midna no pudo terminar de hablar por el poco tiempo que tenía_

De repente el sueño de link había acabado, pero su sueño lo había dejado muy confundido.

Porque estabas en mi sueño midna, mejor dicho, que es lo que tratabas de decirme – decía link mientras que veía los rayos solares pasar por su ventana

En eso unas voces llamaban a link afuera de su casa

Link ya levántate, recuerda que hoy elegirás a tu primer y único discípulo – decía la vos de una chica

Ha es llia, es cierto hoy elegiré a uno de los niños de ordon como pupilo – decía link levantándose de la cama – ya voy llia, espera no tardo – decía poniéndose su traje verde

Link no tardo en vestirse, tomar su espada y su escudo y salir de su casa. No paso mucho para ver a llia enfrente de el

Bien link vamos al pueblo – decía llia con una pequeña sonrisa

Esta bien llia, pero no se si podre hacerlo – decía un poco nervioso

Claro que podrás link, recuerdo que tu tenias la misma edad que Iván cuando te eligió su papa para ser su discípulo – decía llia mientras miraba al cielo – así que no te preocupes ya que tu sabrás a quien elegir – decía llia dándole una sonrisa a link

Gracias llia tu siempre me das ánimos desde pequeño – decía link un poco feliz

Si no te preocupes link soy tu amiga así que puedes contarme lo que sea – decía llia todavía sonriente

Llia y link no tardaron en llegar al pueblo donde todos se encontraban ansiosos por ver a quien elegiría link para que fuese su discípulo

Link estas listo para escoger a tu discípulo – le decía bono el alcalde del pueblo

Si, eso creo – decía link con una mano en la cabeza

Link se que es difícil escoger a un discípulo así que tómatelo con calma si – le decía moy su ex maestro espadachín

Gracias por las palabras de aliento maestro moy pero porque usted no escoge a un discípulo– decía link haciendo una reverencia

Ya te he dicho link, desde que me superaste ya no es necesario de que me digas maestro así que solo llámame moy y también ya me retire por eso no puedo trabajar de espadachín a menos de que sea necesario – le decía moy

Ya lo se solo que se me hizo un habito y perdone por las preguntas – decía link con un poco de pena

Bueno es hora de que elijas a un discípulo link – le decía moy con una sonrisa – bien que prueba les pondrás link – decía moy un poco ansioso

Espera ya la veras – le decía link ahora un poco serio – bueno pasen chicos es la hora – decía link en vos alta

En eso Iván, Talo y Lalo llegaban al lugar donde estaba link

Ya estamos aquí maestro link – decían los tres al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia

Link quedo atónito al escuchar que lo llamaran maestro

bien chicos hoy elegiré a uno de ustedes como discípulo, pero para tomarlos como discípulos, tendrán que pasar esta prueba – decía link muy serio

cual es la prueba maestro link – decía talo

la prueba consistirá en que me respondan esta pregunta – decía link todavía con actitud seria

una pregunta, de seguro esta regalado – decía en susurros lalo

Link alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo lalo lo que hizo que se molestara un poco

si crees que esto será fácil, entonces mejor regresa a casa ya que ser un espadachín no es fácil desde el inicio – decía link un poco molesto

Esas palabras hicieron que lalo se callara rápidamente

maestro link, que pasara a los que no tome como discípulos – decía Iván muy tranquilo

buena pregunta Iván, a los que no tome como discípulos deberán buscar otro oficio – decía link todavía serio

los tres niños se quedaron sin habla al escuchar lo que había dicho link, ya que un espadachín era una persona de alta clase social y tenían un trabajo seguro

" tengo que ser yo, no puedo perder contra Iván" – pensaba talo mientras miraba con mal ojo a Iván

"hermano no importa si eres tu quien sea elegido, pero no hay que dejar que Iván sea el discípulo de link" – pensaba lalo mientras veía a su hermano y a Iván solo que a este lo miraba igual que su hermano

"por favor diosas denme esta oportunidad para demostrar que puedo ser valiente" – pensaba Iván con mucho nerviosismo

Bueno es hora de la prueba, la pregunta que les are es la siguiente – decía link – ¿que es lo que necesita mas un espadachín? Denme sus respuesta y al atardecer nos veremos aquí otra ves para así decirles quien será mi discípulo y recuerden lo primero que digan será lo que tomare en cuenta – decía link mirando a los tres niños con seriedad

Los tres niños empezaban a pensar y el primero en dar su respuesta fue lalo

Es obvio que una espada maestro link – decía lalo muy tranquilo

Yo digo que es la fuerza maestro link – decía talo muy confiado

Maestro link lo que en verdad necesita un espadachín es el valor, ya que el valor es lo que necesita el arma del espadachín – decía Iván con mucha determinación

Gracias por darme sus respuestas, regresen aquí al atardecer – decía link ahora mas tranquilo

Los niños dejaron a link, haciendo que link se quedara con los padres de ellos

Link que prueba mas rara – decía sancho

Es cierto link que quiere decir esa pregunta – decía moy

Ya lo veras moy – decía link viendo al cielo – por otra parte el entrenamiento de mi discípulo se iniciara dentro de un mes ya que estaré fuera durante ese tiempo – decía con un tono serio

Esta bien, como tu eres el maestro tu sabrás que hacer – decía bono viendo a link

Link puedo saber adonde iras – decía juli la esposa de moy – sabes que puedes decirme – decía un poco preocupada por link mientras cargaba a su hija

Lo siento pero esta ves mi misión es secreta – decía link un poco deprimido

Link que tienes, has estado así desde hace un año – decía juli muy preocupada

No es nada, asi que no te preocupes – decía link mientras fingía una sonrisa

Esta bien pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa link – decía juli poniendo su mano en el hombro link

Gracias, tu siempre has sido como una madre para mi – decía link muy feliz

El tiempo pasó rápido y llego el atardecer en todo ordon lo cual daba la señal de que era el momento de escoger al discípulo

Bien he llegado a saber quien será mi discípulo – decía link muy serio

Y quien será maestro link – decían los tres niños al mismo tiempo

Bueno deben de saber que al que allá escogido, es porque tiene el corazón de un espadachín y ese eres tu, Iván – decía link mientras lo señalaba

Que, no es justo link, no es justo – decía talo muy molesto

Es cierto link, tanto mi hermano como yo somos mejores que Iván – decía lalo también molesto

Lo siento chicos pero Iván demostró tener el valor de un espadachín hace un año y eso me convenció lo siento – decía link mirando a los chicos – entonces Iván tu serás mi discípulo – decía link mientras le sonreía a Iván

Gracias maestro link, no lo decepcionare, se lo prometo – decía Iván tan feliz que comenzó a llorar

No te preocupes pero tu entrenamiento empezara el próximo mes ya que estaré fuera por ese tiempo – decía link parado en frente de Iván

Esta bien maestro link, pero que estará haciendo durante ese tiempo – decía Iván con mucha duda

Es un secreto – decía link muy tranquilo

Esta bien maestro link – decía Iván mas tranquilo

Bueno mañana partiré de aquí así que dile a tus papas que no se preocupen – decía link poniéndole su mano en la cabeza de Iván

Okey maestro link – decía Iván muy feliz

Después de esto llego la noche a ordon lo cual provoco que todos en el pueblo se fueran a dormir, solo que link era el que no podía conciliar el sueño ya que pensaba en muchas cosas las cuales estaban relacionadas con midna

midna de todas las chicas que pude haber conocido, porque fuiste tu de la cual me enamore, ya no se que puedo hacer ahora siempre pienso en ti y sueño contigo – decía link mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la luna – pero será imposible volverte a ver ya que has roto el espejo que conectaba nuestros mundos – decía mientras veía la luna y empezaba a recordar los momentos que paso junto con midna lo cual le empezó a provocar lagrimas – que porque estoy llorando, porque – decía mientras recargaba su frente en una de sus manos – cálmate link puedes superarlo, mañana será el día en que dejes ordon por petición de la princesa zelda así que tienes que dormirte rápido – se decía a si mismo para dejar de llorar – bien creo que me dormiré ya – decía acostándose en su cama y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos para quedar completamente dormido

Link se quedo dormido rápidamente y empezó a soñar diferente esta ves

_Sueño_

_Link en su sueño veía algo extraño esta ves no eran los mismos sueños que tenia de midna, este era diferente ya que veía a dos siluetas juntas_

_que es eso – decía link completamente confundido_

_En eso un llanto se empezaba a escuchar_

_que es lo que escucho – decia link poniendo mas atención al llanto – es, un llanto?, quien estará llorando – decia link tratando de acercarse a las siluetas, cuando de pronto vio que lo que lloraba era un bebé – un bebé, por que llora un bebé –_

_Link de pronto vio que esas dos siluetas cargaban a aquel bebé, cuando de pronto alguien lo llamaban_

_link ya despierta, no que hoy te ibas a ir – decía llia gritándole a link para que se despertara_

Link no pudo terminar su sueño que lo tenia muy confundido

ya voy, ya voy – le contestaba link a llia mientras se vestía

Link se vistió rápidamente y bajo muy apresurado de su casa no sin antes tomar su espada, su escudo y su silbato que le había regalado llia para llamar a epona

ya estoy aquí llia, gracias por levantarme si no, me hubiera quedado dormido – decía link un poco avergonzado

dios, link ya no eres un niño para que te estén levantando – decía llia un poco enojada – la próxima ves ya no te despertare – le decía llia

perdón, perdón prometo que ya no va volver a pasar – decía link muy avergonzado

esta bien – decía llia dándole una tierna sonrisa – así que hoy te vas – decía un poco triste

si pero no te preocupes llia volveré rápido así que no te pongas así – decía link tratando de que llia no se pusiera mas triste

enserio – decía llia

si enserio, así que no pongas esa cara – decía link tocándole su mejilla

En eso todas las personas de ordon estaban allí para despedirse de link y descerarle un buen viaje

porque todos vinieron – decía link sorprendido

para despedirnos link – decía moy

si que pensaste que te irías sin decir adiós – le decía bono acercándosele

no, pero – link trato de terminar cuando de pronto sintió que Iván estaba enfrente de el

perdone, maestro link, pero pensé que se sentiría triste por marcharse sin despedirse así que le conté a todos – decía Iván haciendo una reverencia

Link al escuchar esto, sonrió un poco y le contesto

no te preocupes, oye tu me recuerdas a mi cuando era pequeño – decía poniéndole su mano en la cabeza de Iván

enserio – decía Iván muy sorprendido

si enserio así que no te preocupes okey – decía link muy contento por ver que no había elegido mal a su discípulo

maestro link, le puedo pedir un favor – decía Iván con mucha pena

que cosa Iván – preguntaba link

lléveme con usted maestro link –

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos menos a link

hijo creo que no es bueno que le pidas eso a link – le decía juli un poco enojada

porque no – decía Iván un poco avergonzado

mira Iván – le decía moy – link lo que va a hacer tal ves lo ponga en peligro en algunas ocasiones y no va a poder cuidarte – le explicaba moy para que recapacitara

pero… - Iván no termino de hablar por que alguien empezó a hablar

Iván, un espadachín aprende mas en las batallas que en los entrenamientos, así que pensándolo bien, puedes venir conmigo – le decía link

Enserio maestro link, gracias, gracias – decía Iván muy feliz

Estas palabras sorprendieron mucho a juli y a moy ya que pensaban que link diría otra cosa

Link enserio crees que este bien llevar a Iván contigo – decía juli muy preocupada

Es cierto link, además Iván no a tenido experiencia en combate nunca – decía moy igual preocupado

No te preocupes moy, en el transcurso de este viaje también entrenare a Iván, así que no te preocupes – decía link tratando de convencer a los dos padres

Entonces si puedo ir, puedo – decía Iván muy con contento

Ambos padres se miraron y pensaban hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo

Entonces si puedo ir con link – decía Iván muy preocupado por la respuesta

Si puedes ir Iván – le decía juli

Enserio – decía Iván sorprendido

Si hijo, solo con una condición – decía moy

Cual condición – decía Iván muy dudoso

Que ayudes a link si esta en problemas – le contesto moy muy feliz

Claro padre puede confiar en mi así que no se preocupe – decía Iván tan feliz que saltaba de alegría

Todos se sorprendieron también por la respuesta de ambos padres ya que jamás pensaron que le dieran permiso

Enserio cree que esta bien dejarlo ir moy – decía bono preocupado

Es cierto señor moy – decía llia igual de preocupada

No se preocupen como estará con link no habrá nada de que preocuparnos – decía moy muy feliz

Es cierto link no dejara que nada le pase a Iván, ya que el lo ve como un hermano pequeño – decía juli con una sonrisa

Bueno si pero… - llia no pudo terminar de hablar por alguien

Bueno no se hable mas, Iván ve a prepararte por que partiremos dentro de media hora – decía link todo entusiasmado

Si maestro link – decía Iván igual entusiasmado

Paso la media hora y link junto con Iván se despedían de todos y empezaba su largo no sin antes que llia le diera un consejo

Link por favor no dejes que epona se lastime, por favor me lo prometes – decía llia un poco preocupada

Si no te preocupes llia, yo siempre estoy al pendiente de ella – decía link mientras se empezaba a subir a ella junto con Iván – bien nos vemos – decía mientras epona empezaba a trotar

Adiós cuídense – decían todos los del pueblo mientras veían como se alejaba epona junto con Iván y link

Epona empezaba a acelerar la velocidad y link junto con Iván se encontraban platicando

Maestro link, puedo preguntar algo – decía Iván con duda

Que cosa Iván – decía link muy tranquilo

Se que se lo pregunte ayer pero, en que consiste su misión – decía Iván con mucha duda

Bueno creo que es justo que te lo diga – decía link ahora un poco serio – mi misión consiste en encontrar a una amiga que desapareció hace un año – decía link con un poco de tristeza

Como se llama su amiga maestro link – decía Iván con mas duda

Ella, se llama midna – decía link pensado en ella

Maestro link le puedo decir algo – decía Iván viendo el paisaje

Que cosa Iván – decía link un poco dudoso

Su amiga, le gusta verdad – decía Iván con una sonrisa

Q… qu… que cosas dices, claro que no, como crees – decía link muy sonrojado

Si claro maestro, se que eso es mentira, usted la ama verdad – decía Iván empezando a reír – pero es por eso que ayer estaba muy triste verdad – decía Iván recordando lo que vio el día anterior

A que te refieres – decía un poco confundido

Que no se dio cuenta maestro, usted saco una lagrima cuando nos retiramos después de que me eligió como pupilo – decía Iván tratando de hacerlo recordar

Así que te diste cuenta Iván – decía link aceptándolo

Así es maestro, pero que tan especial es su amiga para que se ponga así usted – decía Iván

Muy, pero muy especial Iván - le respondía link, en eso epona paraba de trotar – bueno Iván creo que hay que dejar que epona descanse un poco ya que es mucha carga la que llevamos – decía link bajándose de epona cerca de un arroyito de agua

De acuerdo maestro link – decía Iván muy contento

Ambos bajaron de epona y se sentaron en el suave pasto que los rodeaba

Ha que bien es estar en un pasto como este – decía link mientras sentía el pasto

Es cierto maestro – decía Iván mientras se empezaba a acostar

Muy bien creo que es hora de hacer un estiramiento – decía link parándose muy rápido

Estiramiento? Porque maestro link? – decía Iván muy dudoso

Porque hoy empieza tu entrenamiento – decía link con una sonrisa en su rostro

Enserio que bien – decía Iván muy alegre

Bueno primero, muéstrame como sostienes la espada Iván – decía link mientras lo miraba

Esta bien maestro link – decía Iván muy decidido

En eso Iván agarraba su espada de madera con las dos manos haciendo que link se sorprendiera

Genial Iván, agarras la espada como todo un espadachín profesional – decía link muy asombrado

Enserio maestro que bien – decía Iván muy contento

Pero recuerda no importa si agarras bien la espada, lo importante es blandirla bien, entendiste – decía link muy serio

Si maestro link – decía Iván muy contento por las enseñanzas de su maestro

Bien ahora pondré en practica que tanto la puedes blandir, atácame con todo lo que tengas Iván – decía link poniéndose en forma defensiva

Enserio maestro, quiere que lo ataque – decía Iván muy nervioso por la practica con su maestro

Si no te preocupes además tengo este escudo así que no te preocupes – decía link

Esta bien maestro – decía Iván corriendo a atacar a link

Bien ese es el espíritu Iván – decía link muy contento por ver la determinación de Iván

Iván empezaba a dar golpes muy bien coordinados hacia link lo cual lo sorprendió mucho, link decidió subir un poco mas la practica de Iván ejecutando el ataque de escudo. Iván al ver el ataque escudo cayo de inmediato ya que el escudo lo había empujado

Te encuentras bien Iván – decía link acercándosele

Si maestro no se preocupe, maestro que fue esa técnica nunca la había visto – decía Iván muy asombrado

A esa técnica, bueno se llama ataque de escudo ayuda a repeler ataques. Te la enseñare, pero solo cuando vea que estés listo Iván – decía link feliz por ver que su discípulo tenia mucho talento con la espada

Enserio que bien maestro – decía Iván muy alegre

Bueno es hora de seguir con nuestro viaje, si vamos a este paso, de seguro llegaremos a la ciudadela al anochecer – decía link subiendo a epona

Entonces allí es donde va a ir maestro – decía Iván muy sorprendido

Si es allí donde voy a buscar información sobre mi amiga – decía link con un tono serio

Bueno entonces a reanudar el viaje – decía Iván muy alegre

Bien ese es el espíritu Iván, y en el transcurso me debes contar como aprendiste a agarrar la espada y también a blandirla – decía link

Si maestro, le contare – decía Iván mientras se subía al caballo

Bien entonces, arre epona – decía link

Epona empezaba a galopar con mucha velocidad haciendo que Iván sintiera un poco de miedo

Iván no te asustes no te vas a caer – le decía link para que a Iván se le fuera el miedo lo cual logro – entonces como aprendiste el agarre y a blandir la espada – decía link con mucha curiosidad

A pues aprendí viendo de como entrenabas tu y mi papa – decía Iván un poco apenado

Entonces tu no necesitas practica con la espada, tu aprendes solo con mirar , bien entonces solo necesitaras entrenamiento físico y yo te mostrare las formas de cómo perfeccionar tus técnicas – le decía link con mucho entusiasmo

Si es así pondré muchísima atención a las explicaciones y aguantare todos los entrenamientos – decía Iván con mucha determinación

Ambos continuaron platicando hasta llegar a la ciudadela de hyrule, y como había dicho link habían llegado en la noche lo cual hizo que entraran rápido antes de que cerraran los portones, link ya sabia donde se podía quedar ya que conocía muy bien un lugar

Bien Iván se de un lugar en el cual podemos pedir alojamiento – decía link mientras veía al cielo

Enserio que bien, por donde es – decía Iván con mucha duda

Por aquí sígueme – decía link empezando a correr

Espéreme maestro – decía Iván mientras comenzaba acelerar el paso

Ambos corrieron por toda la calle que los llevaba a un bar lo cual sorprendió a Iván

Enserio es aquí maestro – decía Iván con un poco de miedo por la apariencia del lugar

Si, pero no te preocupes es un lugar muy bonito y aquí no hay malas personas – decía link – bueno entremos – decía link mientras abría la puerta

Huau es un lugar muy bonito – decía Iván al ver como es el interior

Ves te lo dije – decía link dándole una sonrisa

De pronto una mujer reacciono al oír la voz de link

Pero a quien veo y no lo creo – decía aquella mujer – si eres link el mejor guerrero de hyrule – decía muy sorprendida

Hola telma a pasado tiempo – decía link contento

Si es cierto a pasado tiempo y que te trae por aquí link – decía telma

Bueno quería pedirte un favor – decía link

Si puedes pedirme lo que quieras – decía telma

Pues quería pedirte si me podrías dar alojamiento por unos cuantos días – decía link con un poco de vergüenza

Si no te preocupes además si estas aquí me podrás contar de cómo están todos allá en ordon – decía telma con una sonrisa

Bueno donde podemos quedarnos – decía link

Quedarnos, no me digas que trajiste a una chica – decía telma con un tono coqueto

No como crees vine con mi discípulo – decía link con una sonrisa

Discípulo? – preguntaba telma

Si como lo escuchaste, ahora soy el mentor de uno de los niños de ordon – decía link con mucha determinación – ven Iván acércate – link empezaba a llamar a Iván

Si maestro ya voy – decía Iván acercándose a link – aquí estoy maestro – decía Iván

Bien quiero que saludes a la señora telma – decía link – ya la conoces no es así – decía link mostrándole a telma

Es cierto ella es la que llevo a llia a kakariko cuando perdió la memoria y también ayudo al ralis cuando estaba en mal estado – decía Iván mientras la recordaba

Pero que tenemos aquí, si nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de moy, eres el pequeño Iván, cuéntame como esta tu padre – decía telma con alegría

Bueno será mejor dormir ya que mañana será un día muy duro – decía link mientras empezaba a molestar – bueno en donde nos quedaremos – decía link con mucho cansancio

A es cierto, suban las escaleras y el cuarto que esta a la derecha del pasillo es la habitación en la que se pueden quedar además tiene dos camas – les señala telma

Gracias señora telma – decía Iván haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento

Si no te preocupes Iván, y una cosa, solo dime telma si – le decía telma con una sonrisa

Esta bien telma – decía Iván muy feliz

Bueno hasta mañana telma – decía link subiendo las escaleras

Si hasta mañana telma que descanse – decía Iván mientras seguía a link

Ambos subieron y entraron a la habitación que les dieron, link rápidamente cayo dormido al igual que iban ya que habían estado viajando por varias horas. Llego la mañana y link se había levantado rápido de su cama y se vistió, al ver a Iván decidió despertarlo para que así se fuese acostumbrando

Iván ya levántate, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy – le decía link al oído

Si maestro link – decía Iván levantándose rápidamente – y adonde iremos hoy maestro – decía Iván con un poco de duda

Iremos al castillo de hyrule a ver a la princesa zelda – le decía link muy tranquilo

Enserio, veras a la princesa zelda, dicen que es una mujer muy bella – decía Iván muy asombrado

Si tienen razón es bella, y además ella es la que me dará la información que necesito sobre mi amiga – decía feliz por que encontraría link una forma de volver a hablar con midna

Y crees que me dejen pasar a verla contigo con usted maestro – decía Iván muy feliz

Si no veo el problema – decía link muy contento

Bien entonces me arreglare de inmediato – decía Iván muy entusiasmado

Ambos se arreglaron y desayunaron en el bar de telma y después salieron rumbo al castillo. En el castillo los guardias conocían a link por su valentía y lo dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, no tardaron tanto en llegar en donde se encontraba zelda

Hola zelda como has estado – decía link muy contento

Hola link me da mucho gusto verte aquí en hyrule otra ves – decía zelda muy contenta

Mira quiero presentarte a mi discípulo – le decía link mientras le mostraba a Iván

Hola mucho gusto princesa zelda, me llamo Iván y soy el primer discípulo del maestro link – decía Iván con mucha vergüenza

Hola mucho gusto Iván, entonces tu eres el discípulo de link – decía con una sonrisa

S… si soy su discípulo – decía Iván ahora con mucha pena

Déjame decirte Iván que eres afortunado por tener a link como tu mentor ya que es el hombre mas fuerte y valiente de todo hyrule – le decía zelda con una sonrisa

Si lo he escuchado de varias personas desde la mañana y se que es verdad – decía Iván muy contento

Bueno cambiando de tema – decía zelda cambiando a un tono serio – viniste aquí para saber si se información de cómo conectarte con midna verdad link - decía muy seria

Si zelda, es lo que tu dijiste – decía link igual de serio

Bueno tengo que decirte que si hay una forma de conectarte con ella pero no será tan fácil – le explicaba zelda

Si no importa que tan largo o difícil sea solo quiero que me lo digas – decía link muy serio

Bueno te diré pero si me contestas esta pregunta con la verdad – decía zelda muy tranquila

Cual pregunta – decia link muy dudoso

Bueno, dime amas a midna – decía zelda

Link no sabia que contestar ya que el la amaba mucho y no lo podía ocultar ya que si decía que si sabia que podía dañar su relación con zelda, pero en eso pensó link varias cosas llegando a saber que decir

Bueno zelda, la verdad es que si amo a midna y no importa lo que pase tratare de encontrarla – decía link con mucha determinación

Zelda al escuchar esto sentía como algo dentro de ella se rompia y lo cual le daban ganas de llorar por la elección de aquel héroe, pero sabia que no podía obligar a un hombre a amarla si el no la amaba así que decidió mantenerse firme

Gracias por tu sinceridad link ahora te lo diré – decía zelda con fingiendo seriedad – para conectarte otra ves con midna es necesario que tengas los tres objetos necesarios – le explicaba zelda

Cuales son los tres objetos zelda – decía link muy serio

Tu ya conoces el primero y es la espada maestra link la cual es esencial para tu misión – le decía zelda

La espada maestra, ya se donde encontrarla esta en el templo del tiempo y los otros dos – decía link con mucha determinación

El siguiente es este – decía zelda mientras comenzaba a sacar un objeto de su vestido – el añillo de las grandes hadas – le mostraba un añillo con un diamante de color negro – este diamante perteneció a la compañera del héroe de la época del tiempo y el ultimo esta en mi habitación así que acompáñenme – les decía zelda mientras empezaba a caminar

Tanto link como Iván seguían a la princesa zelda para que les mostrara el ultimo objeto

Bien hemos llegado, así que pasen – decía zelda

Con permiso – decían link y Iván a la ves

Bien el ultimo objeto es este – decía zelda sosteniendo una caja de madera

Zelda no me digas lo que creo que es – decía link asombrado

Asi es link – le respondía zelda – es la ocarina del tiempo

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**Posteriormente en los guerreros nunca dejan de amar**

**Zelda no me digas lo que creo que es – decía link asombrado**

**Asi es link – le respondía zelda – es la ocarina del tiempo.**

Capitulo 2

Los secretos de la ocarina

La ocarina del tiempo – decía link asombrado – pero como, se decía que había desaparecido hace siglos – decía todavía asombrado

Te diré que eso es incorrecto, ya que a estado aquí siempre, pero lo hemos ocultado por el bien de hyrule – decía zelda un poco seria – ya que hace tiempo las fuerzas malignas se querían apoderar de ella para entrar al mundo sagrado – decía zelda ahora mas seria

Entonces me darás la ocarina – decía link ahora un poco serio

Te la daré, ya que tu al igual que el héroe del tiempo, eres digno de portarla – decía zelda

En eso una persona de allí se encontraba confusa

Maestro link que es la ocarina del tiempo, también la espada maestra, el anillo de las grandes hadas y mucho mas quien fue el héroe del tiempo –decía Iván un poco confundido

Iván, no conoces su historia – decía link un poco serio

No maestro link lo siento – decía Iván un poco triste

No te pongas así, te la contare – decía link con tono alegre

Si por favor maestro – decía Iván con una sonrisa

Bueno la historia es esta – decía link

_hace mucho tiempo cuando todavía hyrule se encontraba en sus inicios, un joven que provenía del sur de la región, fue a ver a la princesa zelda de esa época por el mandato del jefe de su aldea no sin antes su jefe le dio una fiel hada como compañera y la esmeralda de su aldea, la princesa le ordeno que fuese en busca de las otras dos piedras que hacían falta, por eso el viajo hacia la montaña de los gorones y a la región de los zoras, y cuando por fin obtuvo las dos piedras regreso a ver a la princesa y cuando casi llegaba al portón se encontró con algo desagradable, la ciudad y el castillo fueron atacados por monstruos dirigidos por ganondorf el líder de las gerudos, el vio como la princesa zelda huyo de la ciudad no sin antes aventarle la ocarina del tiempo, cuando la agarro el joven fue directo al templo del tiempo donde toco la canción del tiempo que le había enseñado la princesa zelda en una visión lo que le permitió acceder a un cuarto donde se encontraba la espada maestra, la cual se dice que solo los descendientes de los héroes pueden blandir, el al sacarla no tenia todavía la experiencia necesaria para soportar dicho poder, por lo cual fue encerrado en la cámara de los sabios durante 7 años, cuando paso ese lapso de tiempo un sabio le informo que en esos 7 años hyrule fue devastada por aquel hombre malvado ganondorf, por eso cuando salió de la cámara de los sabios se encontró con un joven de la antigua tribu de los sheika quien le encomendó despertar a los sabios que faltaban, el héroe del tiempo paso por lo profundo del bosque, se metió a un volcán, se sumergió en un gran lago, se adentro en las tinieblas y busco a la diosa de la arena, y cuando despertó a los sabios fue directo al templo del tiempo donde se dio cuenta que el joven sheika era nada mas y nada menos que la princesa zelda la cual fue capturada por ganondorf, el héroe del tiempo tuvo que luchar contra el con todas sus fuerzas, el héroe salió victorioso pero con un costo, tenia que regresar a su época así perdiendo contacto con el futuro y con su compañera – contaba link_

Enserio eso paso maestro link – decía Iván muy asombrado

Si Iván, y tienes que saber que yo soy descendiente de ese héroe – decía link un poco serio

Entonces maestro usted es descendiente del héroe del tiempo – decía Iván mas asombrado

Si así es – decía link con una sonrisa

Pero maestro por que esta el anillo – decía Iván

La verdad esa historia no la se todavía – decía link un poco molesto por no saberla

Usted sabe princesa zelda – decía Iván mirando a zelda

Lo siento pero tampoco se Iván – decía zelda

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos Iván – decía link con mejor animo

Adonde iremos maestro – decía Iván un poco confuso

Iremos al templo del tiempo – decía link con un poco de entusiasmo

Enserio, y por donde esta – decía Iván todavía confundido

Cerca de el pueblo de ordon – decía link

Enserio maestro, pero nunca escuche de el, haya en ordon – decía Iván muy sorprendido

Es por que esta escondido en el bosque – decía link con un tono serio – pero para llegar es peligroso por eso entrenaremos antes de partir – decía link mas serio

Esta bien maestro link – decía Iván con mucho entusiasmo

Si quieren entrenar les pudo mostrar el salón de entrenamiento de los caballeros de hyrule – decía zelda con una sonrisa

Gracias zelda, perdón por molestarte – decía link un poco avergonzado

No te preocupes, te estoy ayudando por salvar a hyrule – decía zelda contenta

Salvar hyrule? A que se refiere maestro link – decía Iván muy confuso por haber escuchado lo que decía zelda

Esa historia luego te la cuento Iván – decía link con una sonrisa

Esta bien – decía Iván igual con una sonrisa

Bueno síganme – decía zelda

Okey – decían link y Iván al mismo tiempo

Ambos siguieron a zelda hasta un gran gimnasio donde habían varios hombres, cuando zelda entro todos los hombres se arrodillaron ante ella pero se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que atrás de ella venían link y Iván

Princesa zelda que hace en este lugar – decía un caballero

Traje a un par de invitados – decía zelda señalando a link y Iván

Porque están ellos aquí – decía el mismo hombre - ellos no se merecen estar aquí – decía muy molesto

Si vienen conmigo no hay ningún problema así que si pueden estar aquí – decía zelda molesta por ver como le había hablado el caballero

Bueno los dejare entrenar aquí si me derrotan – decía el caballero un poco engreído

Esta bien elige a cualquiera de los dos – decía link con un tono retador

Link espera, no sabes lo que haces – decía zelda un poco preocupada

No te preocupes zelda esto estará bien – decía link con una sonrisa

Bueno confiare en ti – decía zelda un poco preocupada

Entonces bien puedo elegir – decía el caballero un poco impaciente

Si tu quieres – decía link todavía con su tono retador

Bien elegiré a – decía el caballero mientras movía su dedo – a ti – decía mientras señalaba a Iván

Quien yo – decía Iván un poco nervioso

Si tu niño ven aquí – decía con una sonrisa malvada

Maestro link que hago – decía Iván muy preocupado

No te preocupes, recuerdas el ataque de escudo de que te mostré ayer úsalo – le decía link

Enserio cree que podre ganar – decía Iván todavía preocupado

No creo, se que ganaras, déjame decirte un secreto para los combates, diviértete como si fuera un juego – decía link con una sonrisa

Esta bien maestro – decía Iván mas tranquilo

Que esperan, hay que iniciar esto – decía el caballero muy impaciente

Bien estoy listo – decía Iván un poco serio

Que bien, ya me estaba molestando – decía con un tono presumido

Bien yo seré la jueza del combate así que comiencen – decía zelda un poco preocupada por el combate de Iván y el caballero

En eso el caballero tomaba una espada de madera y un escudo, mientras tanto Iván mantenía sus ojos cerrados para tranquilizarse mientras sostenía su espada de madera y un escudo, de repente el caballero empezaba a correr hacia Iván

"Recuerda Iván siente la naturaleza" – pensaba Iván recordando las palabras que le decía su padre a link cuando entrenaban – "y una ves que este cerca desenvaina" – pensaba Iván

Aquí termina esto – decía el caballero con tono presumido

El caballero iba corriendo con su espada en una posición de ataque para el pecho, pero de repente, Iván había saltado hacia un costado esquivando el ataque

Que paso – se decía el caballero muy confundido

No paso nada solo que esquive el ataque nada mas – decía Iván muy serio

Pero como – decía el caballero muy furioso

Crees que te lo diría – decía Iván todavía serio

En eso Iván empezaba a correr hacia donde se encontraba el caballero, el caballero no se dio cuenta y fue repelido por el ataque escudo de Iván y en eso Iván hacia una estocada habiendo que el caballero cayera al suelo perdiendo así el combate

El ganador del combate es Iván – decía zelda muy sorprendida por el encuentro

Ves te dije que no te preocuparas, Iván es muy bueno no? – decía link con una sonrisa por la victoria de su discípulo

Gane maestro, gane – decía Iván muy contento por su victoria

Si lo vi Iván, entonces estas listo para entrenar – decía link con tono alegre

Si maestro link estoy listo – decía Iván con mucho entusiasmo

Bien entonces lo que aremos primero es el entrenamiento físico así que quiero que hagas mínimo 50 lagartijas y después quiero que des 20 vueltas al salón de entrenamiento y terminaremos con esto – decía link señalando dos troncos de madera medianos – tendrás que sostenerlos durante media hora sin bajar los brazos, entendiste Iván – decía link con un poco serio

Si maestro link, lo hare de inmediato – decía Iván con mucha determinación

Bien entonces comienza – decía link muy serio

Entendido maestro – decía Iván todavía con mucha determinación

No obstante el caballero yacía afuera del salón de entrenamiento

Me las pagaran, sobretodo tu mocoso, te destruiré – decía el caballero muy furioso

Tiempo mas tarde Iván había terminado exhausto del entrenamiento que había recibido por parte de link el cual se encontraba preparando sus cosas para ir al templo del tiempo.

Link ya te vas – decía zelda un poco triste por la partida del héroe

Si, ya que quiero llegar temprano a la región de farone – decía link mientras empacaba unas cuantas armas

Bueno quiero que sepas otra cosa link – decía zelda un poco seria

Que cosa zelda – decía link con duda

Hay otra historia de la que tu no sabes sobre el héroe del tiempo – decía zelda poniéndose mas seria – y creo que será necesaria para tu misión – decía zelda viendo el cielo

Cual es zelda – decía link un poco sorprendido

Es una vieja historia que me conto mi nana cuando era pequeña – decía zelda mientras empezaba a recordar – me conto que cuando el héroe del tiempo regreso a su época, hablo con la princesa zelda por que partiría a un viaje en busca de su compañera hada, el joven héroe partió por dos años enteros y después de ese tiempo volvió muy triste y no hablo por casi un mes ya que se entero de una noticia muy devastadora, el rápidamente se dirigió a su hogar y la princesa zelda no lo volvió a ver por tres años, cuando lo vio de nuevo, la miro y había cambiado por completo – decía zelda un poco triste por recordar la historia

Y tu no sabes cual fue la noticia zelda o porque cambio – decía link triste y sorprendido a la ves

Lo siento link eso no lo se, y tampoco lo sabia mi nana – decía zelda viendo la hermosa luna llena de la noche

Gracias zelda por contarme la historia, no la olvidare, así que, nos vemos luego – decía link con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a salir del castillo

Adiós princesa zelda, nos veremos pronto – decía Iván mientras seguía a su maestro

Cuídate link – decía zelda en un susurro un poco preocupada

Antes de irse link sabia que tenia que informarle a una persona que viajaría a farone

Telma, tengo que pedirte que me apartes la habitación por que viajare a la región de farone – decía link con un poco de vergüenza

Si no te preocupes chico se que estas en una misión especial así que puedes contar conmigo – le decía telma con muy buen humor

Gracias perdón por molestarte – decía link todavía con un poco de vergüenza

Okey no te preocupes – decía telma con una sonrisa

Bueno creo que es hora de irme – decía link viendo la posición de la luna

Vale no te preocupes – decía telma con una sonrisa

Link e Iván habían salido de la ciudadela de hyrule, y enfrente de ellos se encontraba epona, ellos no se dieron cuenta pero en un lugar cerca de ahí el caballero se encontraba viendo a donde se dirigían para así seguirlos y cobrar su venganza.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy distante el cual no era hyrule

Princesa midna, debe escoger a uno de estos candidatos como su marido, ya que sabe usted que no puede ser la reina del crepúsculo sin un marido que la acompañe en su reinado – decía la consejera

Lo siento, pero no puedo escoger a ninguno – decía midna – ya que a ninguno de ellos conozco y además si me caso quiero que sea con la persona a la que ame – decía viendo el atardecer del crepúsculo

Pero princesa midna usted sabe… - no pudo terminar de hablar

Sin peros, no elegiré a ninguno como marido – decía midna un poco molesta

Tan siquiera considere a uno – decía la consejera también molesta

Que no lo entiendes, yo no quiero casarme con ninguno de ellos por que ninguno de ellos es como el – decía midna mas molesta

El? Quien el? – decía desconcertada la ayudante

Midna al darse cuenta de lo que dijo prefirió callar

Vamos princesa dígame, sabe usted que puede contar conmigo – decía la consejera mas calmada

Olvídalo, solo has como si no hubiera dicho nada – decía midna tratando de evitar la platica

Princesa midna – decía la consejera un poco triste

Por favor solo vete – decía midna muy triste

Pero… - decía la consejera

Solo vete de una ves – decía midna con una lagrima en su ojo

Pe… esta bien – decía la consejera – cuando te sientas bien podemos hablar – decía la consejera con una sonrisa retirándose del lugar dejando a midna sola

Midna al quedarse sola empezó a derramar muchas lagrimas recordando los momento felices que paso con el

Link, porque link – decía midna con muchas lagrimas – no se si hice lo correcto o tenia miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo que yo, pero no puedo olvidarte, diste la vida por mi en mas de dos ocasiones y no pude agradecerte como debió de ser, yo… yo te amo pero ya no podre volver a verte por la estupidez que hice ase un año, quiero volver a verte – decía midna llorando cada ves mas y mas

Midna no se dio cuenta que alguien detrás de la puerta la estaba escuchando

Princesa midna – decía un poco triste su consejera – quien será ese tal link – se decía muy seria la consejera – su nombre no es el de ningún candidato entonces quien será – pensaba la consejera

Midna por otra parte seguía derramando muchas lagrimas por recordar al joven de cabellos castaños

Link por que fuiste tu de el que me enamore, pero seguro tu nunca hubieses querido ser novia de la descendiente de los intrusos, pero aun así no te puedo sacar de la cabeza que es lo que puedo hacer, quiero verte pero ya no podre – decía midna mientras se caía al suelo y empezaba a llorar mas – ¡fui una tonta! – gritaba midna con mucho dolor – fui una tonta porque tuve que romper el espejo porque – decía mientras golpeaba el suelo

Midna no paro de llorar por casi una hora hasta que por llorar tanto perdió las energías y cayó dormida, en eso varias imágenes pasaron en su sueño

Sueño

Midna se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro hasta que en eso una luz empezó a iluminar ese lugar y vio una silueta de la cual salía la luz

No puede ser link – decía midna sorprendida al ver quien era

Hola midna – decía link con una sonrisa

Pero que haces aquí pensé que ya no te vería mas – decía midna empezando a sacar lagrimas

No digas eso midna, yo siempre estaré contigo – le decía link al oído mientras consolaba a midna con un fuerte abrazo

Link, link yo t… te amo – decía midna sacando pequeñas lagrimas muy feliz

Midna al decir esas palabras se levanto muy rápido haciendo que así terminara un sueño muy hermoso para ella y al despertarse se llevo la sorpresa de que ella se encontraba en su cama vestida con su ropa de dormir, voltio a los dos lados y vio quien la había arropado y acostado en la cama, era nada mas que su fiel consejera la cual recostaba su cara en la cama de midna

Gracias malin – decía midna con una sonrisa – no se que haría si no estuvieras aquí, ya que tu has sido como una madre para mi desde que era pequeña – decía midna poniéndole una cobija encima

Su consejera se dio cuenta del acto de la princesa muy rápido y despertó

Princesa midna que esta haciendo – decía malin la cual estaba sorprendida por el acto de midna

Que te pasa, no es normal que alguien haga algo como esto – decía midna con una sonrisa

Si es normal, pero, en usted princesa midna usted nunca era así hasta que regreso el año pasado, que es lo que le paso cuando estaba desaparecida – decía malin

Muchas cosas malin, muchas cosas – decía midna mirando hacia el cielo crepuscular

Me puedes contar – decía malin un poco dudosa, en eso midna la miro con una cara muy seria – si no quiere decirme entenderé princesa – decía malin un poco nerviosa

No te preocupes malin, como te tengo confianza te contare – decía midna con una sonrisa en el rostro

Midna le conto todo lo sucedido a malin, midna no cambio nada en la historia para que así supiera la verdad de los hechos pero sin decirle el nombre del guerrero del mundo de la luz, al terminar malin quedo muy sorprendida por lo que había escuchado de midna

Entonces eso explica su cambio, se ve que paso cosas terribles princesa midna – decía malin un poco triste por lo que acababa de escuchar – y lo peor fue que ninguno de los twili le pudo ayudar, pero que bien que ese guerrero del mundo de la luz y nuestra diosa le ayudaran – decía malin ahora un poco mejor de animo, en eso le surgió una duda – princesa midna – decía malin un poco dudosa

Que cosa malin – decía midna viendo el cielo

Me pudiese decir el nombre de aquel caballero – decía malin con mucha duda

Si no veo el porque no decirte – decía midna con una sonrisa – el se llama link – decía midna muy feliz por recordar a link

Así que el guerrero que la protegió, le ayudo y la salvo a usted y a todos nosotros se llama link – decía malin con un tono alegre – y también es la persona de la cual usted esta enamorada verdad – esto ultimo sonrojo mucho a midna

Que cosas dices – decía midna muy nerviosa y sonrojada

Es verdad, usted lo dijo mientras dormía – decía malin con una sonrisa

Enserio lo dije – decía midna muy nerviosa

Así es – decía malin muy contenta

Bien es verdad yo amo a link, pero por el miedo de ver que tal ves el no me correspondiera destruí el espejo – decía midna muy triste

Princesa midna – decía con tono muy triste

Bueno cambiemos de tema – decía midna forzando una sonrisa

Cambiar de tema ni que nada, usted tiene que revelarle sus sentimientos a aquel guerrero cueste lo que cueste – decía malin muy seria pero con una sonrisa

Pe… pero como el espejo esta destruido – decía midna con tristeza

Eso es lo que usted cree – decía malin sacando de sus ropajes un libro muy grande

Que es eso – decía midna muy sorprendida por lo que veía

Este es un libro de nuestros antepasados, en este libro relatan barias cosas muy importantes sobre nuestra cultura – decía malin con una sonrisa – ponga mucha atención princesa midna, ya que este libro trae información del espejo – decía malin muy seria

A ver cual es – decía midna con mucha curiosidad

Espere – decía malin muy seria mientras revisaba las hojas del libro hasta llegar a una que decía – los secretos de la ocarina – decía malin feliz por haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando

Ocarina? – decía midna muy sacada de onda – que tiene que ver una ocarina con el espejo – decía desconcertada

Ya lo vera princesa midna – decía malin con una sonrisa

Veré que cosa – decía todavía desconcertada

En esta hoja no solo cuenta lo de la ocarina si no también la conexión que tienen entre sí – decía muy seria – bueno lo leeré para que me crea, dice:

_Cuando el crepúsculo estaba siendo creado por la diosa nanna, al ver que no podía crearlo ella sola, pidió ayuda a las tres diosas de la luz nayru, din y farore, las cuatro diosas crearon el crepúsculo, mientras lo iban creando , la diosa nanna gano mucha confianza con las tres diosas y como pasaba el tiempo tanto las tres diosas y la diosa nanna se hicieron amigas muy unidas y para conectar sus mundos la diosa nanna creo con toda su magia un espejo el cual podría conectar sus dos mundos, a las otras diosas la idea les sentó bien, al pasar el tiempo la diosa nanna por crear el espejo iba muriendo por ver que nadie creía en ella y también porque iba perdiendo su poder, las tres diosas se preocuparon por ella y para hacerla sanar mandaron a los intrusos al crepúsculo, los intrusos conforme pasaba el tiempo no creían todavía en nanna hasta que ella les mostro su magia la cual era muy poderosa tan poderosa que se igualaba con la de las diosas de luz los intrusos quedaron sorprendidos por el poder de nanna y empezaron a creer en ella, por otro lado la diosa nanna se sintió feliz al ver que creían en ella y por eso les dio una recompensa la cual fue el aprendizaje sobre las artes oscuras pero esas artes no eran malas al contrario llevaban en si conocimientos que no se podían incluir en la magia de los intrusos ellos junto con la ayuda de la diosa nanna crearon las taiyo para que así el mundo crepuscular pudiera sentir un poco de luz – contaba malin mientras leía el libro_

Y que tiene que ver eso con la ocarina – decía midna un poco desesperada

Ya mero llego a eso – decía malin tratando de calmar a midna – bueno seguiré – decía malin

_Las tres diosas quedaron maravilladas de lo que era ahora el mundo crepuscular, las tres felicitaron a nanna por su arduo trabajo, así que ellas le mostraron dos instrumentos a la diosa nanna los cuales eran dos ocarinas, ellas le contaron que si un día llegara a destruirse su espejo la única cosa que la pudiese reconstruir eran las ocarinas ella muy feliz acepto la ocarina mientras ellas se llevaron la otra, las diosas le dijeron antes de retirarse que lo malo de las ocarinas es que tenían funciones diferentes una podía crear y otra podía usar el tiempo y si se quería reconstruir el espejo tenían que ser tocadas al mismo tiempo por corazones puros. Conforme paso el tiempo la diosa nanna decidió darle la ocarina a una mujer que se convertiría en princesa y tomaría el mando como jefa mientras ella reposaría junto con las diosas, esta idea también la pusieron en practica las diosas del mundo de la luz así que también ellas le dieron la ocarina que tenían, a una mujer y esa mujer la iría pasando entre sus descendientes._

En eso malin termino de leer

Entonces usted ya sabe, no? – le decía malin con una sonrisa

Se que cosa, malin no te entiendo – decía midna muy confundida

Que tu eres descendiente de la primera princesa y por ello es tu dereche tener la ocarina – decía malin muy feliz

Pero yo no se donde esta, además es la primera ves que he escuchado de ella – decía midna

No se preocupe mi princesa, yo la tengo, por que, me la dieron a guardar – decía malin con una sonrisa

Enserio tu la tienes malin – decía midna muy sorprendida

Si aquí esta – decía malin sacando de sus ropajes una ocarina negra – ten, se que en tus manos tendrá mayor cuidado – decía malin poniéndosela a midna en una de sus manos

Gracias, muchas gracias malin – decía midna con una sonrisa muy tierna

No te preocupes mi princesa, es tuya por derecho – decía malin abrazando a midna

Bien, pero queda otra cosa por hacer – decía malin muy seria

Que cosa malin – decía midna muy dudosa

Tenemos que contactar al portador de la ocarina del tiempo – decía malin

Pero como si no tenemos el espejo – decía midna muy sorprendida

No se preocupe mi princesa midna – decía malin sacando otra cosa de su ropa – tenga – le decía malin mostrándole un pequeño espejo

Que es esto malin – decía midna muy dudosa

Este espejo se llama espejo de Amón , pero este solo permite ver a la persona que se le dice – decía malin

Gracias, malin pero si reparo el espejo y link no tiene sentimientos hacia mi como los míos y es mas usted sabe que la luz con la oscuridad no se pueden mezclar – decía midna muy triste

Solo hágalo princesa midna usted se sorprenderá al verlo – decía malin con una sonrisa – y por esa otra parte luego le diré que hay una forma para que su unión salga bien – decía malin le daba ánimos a midna

Bien te escuchare y lo intentare – decía midna con un sonrisa

Bien entonces hágalo – le decía malin

Bien entonces que tengo que hacer primero – decía midna

Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir la persona a la que buscas, nada mas – le decía malin con una sonrisa

Bien, entonces espejo quiero que e muestres al portador de la ocarina del tiempo – decía midna sosteniendo el espejo

En eso el espejo empezó a sacar mucha luz, y midna ni malin no podían ver nada, hasta que poco a poco la luz empezó a desaparecer y lo que vio midna la sorprendió

No puede ser, e… es link – decía midna muy sorprendida viendo que link era el portador de la ocarina, ella podía ver que link había cambiado mucho tenia el cabello largo y su cuerpo era mas alto y mas fuerte

Así que ese guerrero es link – decía malin muy sorprendida

Pero porque tiene la ocarina – decía midna todavía sorprendida

Que todavía no lo entiende mi princesa – decía malin con una sonrisa

Que no entiendo que – decía midna muy dudosa

El la esta buscando a usted – decía malin que todavía sonreía

En… enserio, el me esta buscando a… a mi- decía midna un poco sonrojada por lo que había escuchado

Así es mi princesa el la esta buscando por que el la ama – decía malin muy feliz

El me ama – pensaba midna mas sonrojada – estas segura malin – decía midna

Se los sentimientos de los hombres cuando los veo – decía malin mas feliz

Entonces tu ya lo sabias malin – decía midna sorprendida

Así es mi princesa, yo lo sabia porque he utilizado una magia para ver los sueños de las personas, y he visto que ese guerrero a sufrido mucho desde su partida – decía malin muy feliz viendo el espejo

Pero como, pensé que era imposible – decía midna mas sorprendida

Mi princesa, hay veces en las que con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo lo imposible puede hacerse posible – le decía malin con una sonrisa

Y tu desde cuando lo sabias – decía midna muy dudosa

Desde hace unos 5 meses – le decía malin mas contenta – y a que no me va a creer esto princesa – le decía malin a hora con una sonrisa picara

Que cosa malin – decía midna

El a soñado mucho con usted has también a soñado que forman una familia – decía malin con una sonrisa mas picara

Como que formamos una familia – decía midna muy sonrojada

Pues que ustedes dos tienen unos cuantos hijos – decía malin

Q…que, que, h… hijos – decía midna muy sonrojada por escuchar eso – enserio el a soñado eso – decía mas sonrojada

Así es mi princesa – decía malin con alegría

**Continuara...**


End file.
